Jet Smith
"Who would you want to kill next, the guy who watched you murder someone or the Arabian that works at 7-11?" Biography Jet Smith (born February 1, 1992) is the son of Rob McKee and Jacqueline Smith. Most of his life he did not know his true father as his mother told him that he was Daryl Nightfall's son, making him and Blood presumed half-brothers. He is best friends with Blood Nightfall. Jet is a demon with darkness powers, which means he has an alter ego named Jay. Season 1 Jet Smith is first seen in the Drive-Thru of McDonald's where Blood worked. Blood instantly recognizes him since he was his childhood best friend that went missing for 3 years. Jet says that he was in Africa after he boarded the wrong plane and was stuck there. Blood doesn't believe him which is a running gag throughout the show since Jet is adamant it happened. Jet then tells Blood that his girlfriend Miranda told him where he was and that he needs a place to stay since his mom kicked him out of the house. Reluctantly, Blood lets Jet stay with him in his mom's house since he is still angry for him for leaving, he is dating Miranda (his crush), and his mom hates Jet with a passion. Jet ends up being the worst guest ever as he is constantly having sex with other girls, doing drugs, and throwing parties. He has weird obsessions with Pop-Tarts, Indian Chocolate, Porn, and Crack Cocaine. Later, he develops more obsessions when living with Blood like Sushi, Dolphins, and a hatred for Hot Dogs. Then, when Jet throws a party that destroys the whole house, Peggy kicks Jet out of the house. Supporting his friend, Blood decides to move out with him. During this time, Miranda also breaks up with Jet since he had been cheating on her and on drugs throughout their whole relationship. Blood buys an apartment for them in the center of the town of Bristol. One day, Blood's stalker, Tweetybird moves in with Blood in the middle of the night refusing to leave. Blood tries to call the police but Jet says that they can't know he's here since he is wanted for many crimes. Blood and Jet do not know how to get rid of Tweetybird so they are forced to live with her. Jet throughout is seen training for the "zombie apocalypse" on the roof, reading porn in his disgusting room and making up stories about himself to get him out of situations or make himself seem trustworthy. Using this tactic, he convinces Blood to commit a lot of crimes and get into situations with gangs, the police, airplanes, etc. It is also revealed that he taught himself how to make mini bombs off of WikiHow. He uses these bombs to puts on airplanes, at Disneyland, and Sea World. Blood and Jet go to see a movie called Dolphin Tale, where Jet begins to become obsessed with everything Dolphin. He claims that he can speak to dolphins which has been proven to be true when he is at the beach. Jet begins dating a girl named Mod who is super smart and loves science. He says he dates her because her couch is comfy to sleep on when they go to her house and their relationship doesn't last long. When Blood pursues Miranda, Jet supports him and says that they would be good together. Even though Jet and Miranda had a rough break-up, Miranda eventually gets over her anger towards Jet and can be seen conversing about their mutual friend, Blood. Jet wants to tell her about Blood's feelings towards her but Blood frantically stops him. When Miranda starts dating H20, her and H20 come over often. Jet constantly makes fun of H20 but it is not specified if he bullies him because of Blood's feelings for Miranda or his own. When Blood finds out that Miranda has a new boyfriend he locks himself in the closet. Jet and Tweetybird try to get him to come out but eventually realize he is stuck in the closet which leads Jet to makes jokes about Blood's sexuality. At the end of the season, Blood convinces Tweetybird to move out of the house arguing if she really loved him she would let him go. Season 2 After Blood finally kicks Tweetybird out of the house. Jet and Blood think they're free, until a level-headed girl named Amy Olsen interviews them for her father and asks to move in with them to get away from her creepy father but says that it's because her father wanted her to move in to get closer to Blood. Jet harasses Amy about her height and her video game obsession. Soon, a egotistical boy named Ryan Bell, asks to move in with Blood and Jet after he admits that he burnt his house down trying to cook and his parents kicked him out of the house. When Blood quits his McDonald's job and gets a teaching job at Bristol High, Jet is home alone during the day and usually is seen watching t.v., drinking, or having sex. During Blood's Dream Arc, Jet lives with Audrey Anderson and Wing Liang and Miranda breaks up with H20. When Blood is traded by Daryl Nightfall to the Heavens in exchange for their help in the conquering of the Underworld, Jet is one of the first to initiate a rescue mission. Jet is shown to have a strong and protective bond with Blood. It is also shown when Peggy thinks that Jet is a bad influence on Blood and wants Blood to move back home, Jet sacrifices his friendship to make sure Blood does not get in anymore trouble. After this event the dream ends and Blood wakes up in his bed. This event foreshadows of things to come. Season 3 At the beginning of the season, Ryan's twin brother, Bryan comes and tries to sabotage Ryan's life. Jet throughout is confused between the twins and is seen calling Bryan "Ryan". Then, a mysterious girl named Mist Cobain says that Blood's father, Daryl Nightfall, sent her to live with Blood for unknown reasons. Mist then tells Blood and Jet about the Underworld and how they are Underworld creatures. Jet begins a relationship with Mist after they both confess their feelings to each other. When Blood has the Grim, he starts portraying strange behavior. Amy is the first to notice while Jet is oblivious. Jet thinks he's going through an "emo phase". When Blood is kidnapped, Jet, Ryan, and Amy are clueless to where Blood went and are forced to pay bills and clean up around the house. Blood along with H20 was taken by Daryl Nightfall and a mysterious doctor named Rob to a jail where the Grim can successfully devour Blood's soul. When Jet realizes Blood is in trouble, he rescues him and tells Blood that only he can defeat the Grim by himself. Blood defeats the Grim and Jet takes him home safely. Season 4 In the beginning of the season, Ryan's "friend" Taylor McKee, a notorious player and captain of the football team, moves in after his mom kicked him out of the house after throwing a huge party. Jet and Blood try to scare and abuse Taylor, just like they did with Ryan because they think it is fun. They also discover that Taylor is a werewolf and doesn't know who his father is. Shortly after, H20's sister Jesse Stark moves in with Blood and Jet and everyone else because she takes a liking to Blood and Jet. This leads to seven people living in one apartment, which causes Jet to complain, but secretly loves the chaos it causes in the household. This leads to different scenarios of panic including finding a Christmas Tree, Ryan almost dying eating Jet's Indian chocolate, and fighting throughout the house. Jesse gets sick with the Grim and becomes depressed since Blood, who had the Grim, infected her with side-effects when the Grim was inside him when he changed her into a demon. When a Wizard gives Jesse a "Back in Time" reuse, Jet turns Jesse into a demon with the side-effects of the Grim. Personality Jet is often described as psychotic, unpredictable, and eerily unemotional to certain situations. He has a dry and sarcastic sense of humor which is one of the things he has in common with Blood. He is also very dramatic and irrational when it comes to his obsessions but when he cares deeply about something he can be seen as serious and cooperative. Appearance His appearance has been said to look like a hot drug addict. His hair is unkempt, as he has stated that he does not own a hair brush. He usually has suspicious dark circles around his eyes as if he hasn't slept in years. He stopped aging after 21 because of his immortality. Trivia * His Myers Briggs is ENTP * He has been diagnosed with ADHD and states that he has medication that he does not take * Jet is an Aquarius * Jet was born at 5:13 am * He was born in the Year of the Monkey according to Chinese Astrology * Jet hates hot dogs because of a hot dog eating contest he was in * Jet once had to have surgery to pump his stomach of rice since he was eating so much sushi * He doesn't understand variables in basic math * His spin-off series is WTF which follows the events of his 3-year disappearance Category:Characters